El mundo sigue girando
by julieta-chan
Summary: —¡Toma a mi hija como pago! ¿Eh? Se quedó estupefacta. —Sakura-chan, salva a papá— suplico desesperado. — no quiero morir. —Kizashi-san— llamó aquel hombre. — estás diciendo que ¿tome a tu hija como pago? —¡Sakura-chan lo siento! Quizo llorar, gritar, patalear pero no pudo. El grito de su padre seguía presente. La había aventado como carroña a las hienas.


**El mundo sigue girando.**

.

.

**Capítulo 1:** _Vendetta_.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

.

.

_"__Normalmente no lo planeas, simplemente pasa, tu mundo cambia."_

.

.

Los padres están para proteger a los hijos.

O al menos eso pensó siempre Sakura, pero, cuando veía a su padre se daba cuenta que aquella frase no aplicaba en él. Aunque no siempre fue así, de niña cuidaba de ella con tanto amor como le era posible, solo que todo empeoró cuando su madre los abandonó.

Tenía 14 años cuando Mebuki se fue llevándose todo el dinero existente en la casa y, por si no fuera poco, también los muebles dejándolos sin nada. Al principio tanto ella como su padre creyeron que se trataba de un secuestro y denunciaron a la policía, pero prácticamente se rieron de ellos cuando les dieron la notica de que Mebuki se había fugado con otro hombre.

Un hombre diez años menor que ella.

Estaba anonadada cuando recibió la noticia y su padre quedó destrozado, como pudo se las arregló para sacarla a ella adelante. Tuvieron que vender la casa y mudarse a un departamento escondido en la ajetreada ciudad, siempre ayudó en lo que pudo, incluso aprendió a cocinar poco a poco, no eran cosas extraordinarias pero al menos comestibles.

Desafortunadamente su padre no pudo adaptarse como ella, solo le bastaron tres años para caer en el alcohol, al principio solo eran unas copas los fines de semana, después beber entre semana y por último, desaparecer por días ahogándose en alcohol.

Trataba de comprenderlo pensando que quizá ella estaría igual que él si le hubiese pasado lo mismo pero a veces, solo a veces, le dolía saber que ni por ella podía intentarlo. De algún modo se las arreglaba para estirar el poco dinero que él le daba para la escuela y la comida diaria. Por suerte no pagaban alquiler porque seguramente hacía tiempo que los habrían corrido, pero a pesar de todo siempre trataba de ser optimista porque había veces en que su padre llorando le pedía perdón y le decía cuanto la quería.

Se le encogía el corazón cuando lo veía así.

Lloraba con él sufriendo por todo lo que les estaba pasando, se permitía sacar todo su dolor cuando su padre lloraba y al día siguiente simplemente continuaba como si nada hubiese pasado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A los dieciséis años había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo de maid en un café muy concurrido en el centro de la ciudad, todos eran amables con ella y estaba sumamente agradecida por que le dieran la oportunidad. Con el dinero que ganaba ahí le alcanzaba para solventar los gastos de la escuela y comer mejor, claro que también tenía sus ahorros para comprar un nuevo uniforme y zapatos.

Pero cuando estaba casi todo completo, su padre lo tomo "prestado".

Sintió una horrible decepción, lloro de coraje y cuando vio a su padre le reclamó por haberlo hecho pero él se arrodilló suplicándole perdón entre lágrimas. Se veía realmente arrepentido así que lo perdono, **solo no lo vuelvas a hacer**, fue lo que le dijo mientras suspiraba. A partir de ahí fue más cuidadosa a la hora de guardar el dinero.

Todo eso era parte del pasado ya, ahora era el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Mientras camina a casa de regreso de la escuela no puede evitar sonreír al ver la pequeña cajita de regalo rosa en sus manos con un pequeño moño del mismo tono. Lo apretó con fuerza en su mano, le había encantado porque era hermoso pero sobre todo, por la persona que se lo había dado. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza de solo recordarlo, guardo la pequeña caja en el bolsillo de su bleazer.

Disminuye considerablemente su caminar cuando ve una limusina negra afuera del pequeño departamento que tiene por casa, no es que nunca haya visto una pero era poco común verla en ese barrio pero sobre todo muy extraño verla afuera de su casa.

Afianzó el agarre de su bolso escolar cuando se detuvo a ver si había alguien arriba pero estaba sola, sin embargo, la puerta de su departamento estaba abierta, una extraña sensación de incertidumbre le recorrió el cuerpo alojándose principalmente en la boca de su estómago.

No había posibilidad de que unos ladrones estuvieran adentro ¿verdad? Porque ¡vamos! No irían en una maldita limusina, entró con paso titubeante. Quizá venían a decirle que se ganó uno de esos concursos millonarios en los que se inscribía, sonrió ante la estupida idea relajándose un poco.

La sonrisa se borró en automático cuando al pasar el umbral de la puerta escucho un golpe seco seguido de un quejido de dolor suave, el pulso se le aceleró y su corazón latió desesperado al reconocer a su padre de rodillas en el suelo de la diminuta sala. Automáticamente soltó su bolso escolar para correr desesperada.

—¡Papá!

No le importo pasar de largo de aquel hombre enorme y robusto que probablemente había golpeado a su padre, se tiró al suelo tomando a su padre por los hombros. Ahogó un grito cuando vio su labio partido con un hilo de sangre perdiéndose en su mentón.

—¿Que... ¿Estas bien? ¿Que esta pasando?

Su voz sonó llorosa y desesperada pero no estaba entendiendo nada, se forzó a no soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, Kizashi solo tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo perdido en algún lugar en su mente.

—¿Es tu hija Kizashi-san? — soltó con gracia aquel sujeto que no se digno en ver. — Hu, parece una chica buena.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo aquel sujeto la toma del brazo derecho con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarla, la obligó a ponerse de pie reteniéndola a su lado. Volteo a verlo con una mirada fulminante pero la sorpresa lo invadió cuando lo contemplo. Tenía unos extraños ojos redondos unos tatuajes en el rostro parecidos a los rasgos de los tiburones junto con un ligero tono azulesco en la piel. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos pasmada por la impresión pero la desvió a los pocos segundos.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?— cuestiono con diversión, no se molesto en contestar. — Bien hecho, no debes hablar con extraños. — no lo estaba viendo pero estaba segura de que sonreía. — veras, tu padre debe mucho dinero.

Abrió los ojos incrédula mientras veía de forma insistente a su padre, él no podría...¿Verdad? Una pequeña parte de ella quería que Kizashi la viera para decirle que no era cierto pero él no volteó. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, ¿acaso no era suficiente con que ella no le pidiera nada? Todo el dinero que él ganaba lo gastaba en alcohol, ella se encargaba de lo demás y aún así...

—Dime que no es cierto...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima traicionera, la limpió rápido con el dorso de su mano.

—No lo hiciste ¿verdad?

—Kizashi-san contéstale a tu hija— murmuro aquel hombre que la sujetaba. —debes hacerte una idea de quienes somos, no somos malas persona pero ya sabes. Dinero es dinero.

—¿Cuanto...— trago grueso intentando encontrar su voz. — ¿Cuanto les debe?

Quizá si la suma era pequeña con lo que tenía ahorrado podría pagarla, la colegiatura y el uniforme escolar podrían esperar ¿Verdad? Si la suerte estaba de su lado seguro saldrían de esta. Pero no, se le olvidó que ella no era alguien con suerte en esta vida.

—Pidió prestado un millón, después le robo a mi jefe otro millón y con los réditos, ya son tres millones.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, no solo había pedido prestado, ¡había robado! Su única posibilidad se fue al demonio, lloro silenciosamente por su desgracia escondiendo su rostro en las cortinas de cabello rosa. Ni en dos o más vidas podría pagar todo lo que su padre debía.

De reojo captó otra silueta sentada en el único sillón individual del lugar pero no le presto la más mínima atención pero dio por hecho que era el jefe.

—Bien, en vista de que no podeis pagarlo y todo lo qué hay aquí no vale nada.— soltó un suspiro exagerado. —Creo que tu vida es lo único que puede compensarlo Kizashi-san.

Abrió los ojos aterrados levantando la cabeza hacia su padre para después cambiarla al grandulón que sonreía sádicamente, estiró su mano a un costado, en la pared recargada estaba una espada por lo menos dos veces más grande que ella. Comenzó a hipar desesperada mientras balbuceaba torpemente que no lo mataran, él era lo único que tenía en esta vida.

—No todo es por el dinero chiquilla, es por el honor, la lealtad, su palabra.

Alzo la espada con toda la convicción de quitarle la vida al hombre que se la dio a ella, abrió la boca para dejar salir el grito desgarrador que tenía atorado en el pecho pero lo que escucho no fue su voz.

—¡Toma a mi hija como pago!

¿Eh? La espada se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cabeza inclinada de Kizashi, las palabras de él retumbaban en su cabeza convirtiéndose en un zumbido agudo que la desconectó de todo. Su cara debía ser patética, ¿había escuchado bien? Kizashi se arrastró hasta llegar a ella, por primera vez le dio la cara con lágrimas en los ojos tomó su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos.

—Sakura-chan, salva a papá— suplico desesperado. — no quiero morir.

Se quedó estupefacta, no sentía nada, no veía, no escuchaba. Se perdió en algún punto en su mente cuando escucho aquello hace unos momentos, quizo quedarse ahí para mantenerse segura pero el firme agarre de aquel grandote para ponerla de pie la regreso a la realidad. Salió del trance sin poder comprender aún lo que estaba pasando.

—Kizashi-san— llamó aquel hombre. — estás diciendo que ¿tome a tu hija como pago?

Casi sonó a burla pero solo ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la persona que estaba en el sillón individual sin decir nada, siguió su mirada como auto reflejo. El poder divino debía estarse burlando en su cara recalcándole que nunca sería feliz porque ella no nació para serlo, sufriría todo lo que pudiera hasta el último de sus días al parecer.

Uchiha Itachi.

Lo contemplo anonadada, sentando con su pulcro y costoso traje de sastre negro, probablemente hecho a la media, con una pierna encima de la otra observando todo sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Sus ojos ónix parecían traspasarla con facilidad y sus facciones rígidas no cambiaron ni un poco cuando ella lo miro. Si antes pensaba que no tenía posibilidades, ahora de verdad se estaba considerando muerta junto con su padre.

¿Quien en la ciudad no conocía a ese hombre?

Ella era una de las pocas personas que no lo conocía porque no tenía televisor y su celular a penas y servía para llamadas, sus amigas le habían platicado alguna vez sobre él y le habían mostrado una foto. Recordaba cada palabra sobre el prodigio que era, y claro, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad. Era todo un ejemplo a seguir, trabajaba para una de las más exclusivas firmas de abogados en el mundo, se codeaba con los grandes. Pero, quizá, lo más importante de todo, es el asesor legar de Namikaze Minato. El presidente.

¿Sabría él sobre esto? Algo le decía que no, pego un respingo cuando lo vio levantarse del sillón con tranquilidad, abrochó el botón de en medio de su saco y acomodó su coleta de cabello hacia atrás de su hombro. Tembló como una hoja cuando lo contemplo acercarse hasta ella.

Se forzó a mantener los ojos bien abiertos porque tenía miedo de que si parpadeaba pudiese morir en cualquier instante, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando se percató del poder abrumador que Itachi ejercía con su sola presencia cerca. Tuvo que alzar el rostro para verlo porque le llevaba al menos dos cabezas de diferencia. Contuvo la respiración cuando él colocó un mechón de cabello rosa detrás de su oreja sin hacer un solo gesto.

—Hn, no vales tres millones.

Sus palabras fueron serias carentes de toda emoción al igual que su mirada, no, no los valía porque solo era una niña ¡joder! Ni siquiera tenía porque estar pasando por todo eso, desvió la vista al suelo, rendida, al menos no se la llevarían. Moriría simplemente y eso era mejor que ser llevada a algún lado donde quien sabe qué le harían. Sonrió con amargura ocultándose en la cortina de cabello rosa.

—Kizashi-san, a partir de ahora tu vida ya no es simplemente tuya— soltó el grandulón que la mantenía sujeta aún con una risa divertida. — llevarás contigo la de tu hija también, así que vive plenamente mientras puedas.

Itachi pasó por su lado sin decir nada dejando una fina capa de algún perfume costoso, enseguida el grandulón le siguió junto con ella prácticamente arrastrándola. No podía ser posible, ¿pero porque? Él había dicho que no valía tres millones entonces ¿porque se la estaban llevando?

Alzó la mirada buscando desesperada a su padre pero el solo tenía la cara pegada al piso.

—¡Sakura-chan lo siento!

Quizo llorar, gritar, patalear pero no pudo. El grito de su padre seguía presente ¿En verdad lo sentía? O quizá se había acostumbrado a simplemente pedir perdón sin sentirlo. Debió haber huido cuando recibió la propuesta de fugarse hace unos meses, quizá así habría evitado todo eso ¿pero como podría saberlo? Se negó rotundamente porque no quería dejar a su padre solo, ella no era como Mebuki.

Oh pero que tonta había sido.

Tristeza, dolor, desilusión, lo había justificado tantas veces porque es su padre. No podía odiarlo porque solo lo tenía a él en el mundo, no tenían más familia. Y él simplemente le había aventado como carroña a las hienas, su corazón se estrujó causando que la molestia se instalara en su pecho.

Fue consciente de cuando la subieron al lujoso auto pero solo se dejó hacer como una muñeca de trapo, podía luchar pero siendo sinceros, estaba cansada. No presto atención al camino o a su acompañante, solo sintió cuando hicieron una breve parada, el peli negro bajo la ventanilla y el grandote le entregó algo.

Dio un respingo cuando Itachi se giró para quedar de frente a ella, la ola de miedo se intensificó de nuevo sacándola de su trance, ahora que lo observaba de cerca se dio cuenta de las marcas debajo de sus ojos. Su piel era bronceada con una apariencia suave, tersa, los mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro brillaban a la tenue luz. ¿Como alguien tan hermoso podía hacerle esto?

De nuevo, Itachi no mostró expresión alguna mientras la observaba. Saco un moño rojo de la bolsa, eso tenía que ser una jodida burla. Se sintió humillada y pisoteada, si es que se podía más, cuando él se lo colocó en el cuello. Pasó sus manos detrás de su nuca para atar el moño sin llegar a apretarlo de más, se alejó de ella y ladeó el rostro para verla de nuevo, debió aprobarlo porque regresó la vista a su celular.

Sintió el líquido caliente corriendo por su mejillas... la iba a regalar.

Joder, maldita sea, hijo de... todo su repertorio de malas palabras pasó por su mente probablemente si lo golpeaba podría huir pero antes de siquiera maquilar la idea, el auto se detuvo de nuevo. La sensación de vacío se instaló en su estómago junto con un repentino mareo, contrajo sus músculos para no vomitar. Escucho atenta como el grandote bajo del auto caminando a paso lento hasta abrirle la puerta a su jefe, después se estiró lo suficiente para sacarla a ella de nuevo.

Sus piernas quisieron fallarle pero el agarre era tan intenso que no le permitieron caer, se resistió un poco pero aquel hombre la envolvió por los hombros para arrastrarla al interior de la casa, una casa a la que ni siquiera presto atención. Itachi entró como si nada tomando la delantera mientras ellos le seguían de cerca.

Era tan patética.

Llegaron a la sala principal, solo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, en sus desgastados zapatos. Inconscientemente la imagen de la escuela vino a su cabeza, sus amigos, sus profesores ¿que pensarían cuando ella no se presentara? ¿La buscarían? Probablemente no, lo más seguro era que Itachi con todo el poder que tenía se las arreglara con eso.

—¡Buenas tardes!

Elevó la vista en cuanto escucho a Itachi hablar con tanta alegría y felicidad, sonaba como un hombre completamente distinto a hace unos momentos atrás, se encontró con su espalda cubriéndola.

—Hn, Izumi está buscándote.

Aquella voz sonó tranquila, seria, pero no había duda de que eran un hombre,

—¿Enserio?— la felicidad no abandonó su tono de voz. — ¿donde está?

—En la cocina— contestó. — dijo que no contestabas tu celular.

Itachi soltó una muy suave risa que la sorprendió aún más.

—A veces se preocupa demasiado, por cierto. ¡Sorpresa!

Itachi se hizo a un lado y justo en ese momento el grandote la soltó, fue una suerte que no cayera pero se sintió turbada por un momento. Debía parecer un perrito asustado, temblando y titiritando cuando se encontró con aquel hombre.

Uchiha Sasuke, el hermano menor.

Todo el maldito mundo también lo conocía, en su escuela había un club de fans de él por eso lo conocía. De la altura de Itachi pero con una complexión un poco más delgada pero tonificada, piel cremosa, facciones más finas y delicadas que las de su hermano y esos enigmáticos ojos ónix que taladraban su alma. El hombre solo llevaba un sencillo kimono negro y el cabello azabache desordenado dándole una aura de seductor total.

Al igual que su hermano, no mostró expresión alguna cuando la observó de pies a cabeza, sin embargo, cuando la miro a los ojos estuvo segura de que había algo muy oscuro escondido dentro de ellos. Tembló aún más pero mordió su labio inferior forzándose a mantenerse consciente.

—¡Itachi-kun!

Una chica apareció quien sabe de donde caminando con gracia hasta el mencionado, se acercó con delicadeza depositando un casto beso en sus labios. La sorpresa no la abandonaba al ver como Itachi sonreía con cariño y respondía el beso con un infinito amor en los ojos. No parecía para nada el tipo atemorizante que casi mata a su padre.

La chica era bonita, delgada pero resaltando su diminuta cintura, piel blanca y ojos ónix con un hermoso cabello negro perfectamente lacio hasta la cintura acompañado de un flequillo de lado resaltando su cara redondeada haciéndola ver muy inocente y dulce. ¿Ella lo sabría? La miro esperanzada.

Ella volteó a verla y le sonrió amistosamente, entonces supo que si, ella debía saberlo. Desvió la vista sin siquiera prestarle atención a la otra chica, ya no tenía caso, ahora comprendía que quizá era cierto eso que decían de los ricos, que hacían cosas extrañas.

—Izumi, ¿puedes esperarme en el auto?— pidió con amabilidad Itachi. — iré en un momento, tengo que hablar de algo con Sasuke.

—Oh, claro. — ella soltó con tranquilidad. — ¡adiós Sasuke-kun!

—Hn,— se "despidió"— Kisame, llévala arriba.

El grandote gruñó como respuesta y tras varios segundos la tomó del brazo de nuevo, pasó en medio de ellos con el corazón en la garganta, echó un último vistazo a Sasuke pero deseo no haberlo hecho porque su oscura mirada le causó escalofríos. Por un instante tuvo la certeza de que para nada la matarían, ahora le pertenecía a Sasuke y estaba segura de que él se encargaría de hacerle conocer el infierno en esta tierra.

Pudo haber peleado, resistirse para morir pero su sexto sentido le decía que aún con todo los problemas que causara, no la matarían.

**-X-**

Todos en la vida tienen algún gusto, practica, fetiche o fantasía. Algunos más intensas que otros pero al fin y al cabo la tenían, así como él tenía la suya. No sabía cómo llamarlo o denominarlo, simplemente lo tenía y punto.

No recuerda en que momento comenzó, quizá fue capricho, quizá fue su poder de domino o su fascinación por el sexo. A lo mejor fue de todo un poco, no lo sabe con exactitud pero había desarrollado una fascinación por las chicas jóvenes y vírgenes.

No era un depravado sexual o al menos no se consideraba así.

Tenía un límite de edad, de 16 a 19 años, ni uno más o ni uno menos. Tampoco las obligaba o las presionaba por ser quien era, se sabía más que guapo y de buen porte. Así que ellas venían a él como abejas a la miel, aunque tampoco escogía a cualquiera.

La belleza era lo de menos, lo que realmente le interesaba era la inteligencia porque tenía la firme creencia de que la gente lista no se enamoraba tan fácilmente, entonces, solo así podía evitar que esas niñas quedaran prendadas de él esperando algo que nunca podría darles. Se los advertía desde un principio e incluso estaba en una de las cláusulas del contrato que firmaban.

Si, un contrato y un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Era muy específico, cuidadosamente detallado para evitar errores o problemas que pudiesen llegar a perjudicarlas a ellas. Y se refiere a ellas porque hacer algo en su contra era como querer provocar un incendio con agua: estupido.

Por supuesto que había una generosa cantidad de por medio a cambio de entregarse a él, tampoco las trataba mal, les daba libertad para andar por toda la casa o en la calle realizando sus actividades diarias, eran libres por así decirlo. Como bono extra, podían gastar todo lo que quisieran durante el término del contrato con la tarjeta de crédito que les otorgaba. Era un trato justo por su primera vez y por las demás que le seguían a esa.

Había unas cuantas reglas pero nada del otro mundo.

Lo único que cambiaba era el tiempo del contrato, dependiendo que tanto le atrajera la chica en cuestión, la más afortunada había durado seis meses. Simplemente se había cansado y la había dejado libre para que continuara con su vida como acostumbraba, y dicho sea de paso había aprovechado para darse un respiro en lo que encontraba a otra que atrajera su atención.

Reconocía que era extraño porque sabía lo importante que era para las mujeres su primera vez, por ello trataba de no ser tan cabron con ellas pero disfrutaba enormemente ser quien las encaminara en el mundo del sexo. Las pervertía en todo los sentidos posibles convirtiéndolas en algo completamente diferentes, perdían toda vergüenza deseosas por más y más. Las convertía en algo mejor, seguras de sí mismas, pero sobre todo, las volvía como él.

No pensaba hacer eso para toda la vida, algún día quería sentar cabeza.

Pero al parecer no sería pronto e Itachi tenía mayor parte de culpa en eso, solamente él junto con una que otra de sus gentes más leales sabían de sus cosas. Su hermano mayor era su mejor amigo por ello se encargaba de todo el asunto legal con respecto a esas chicas y de vez en cuando conseguía a una que otra interesante.

Pero este no era el caso.

La chica que había traído consigo esta vez lucia aterrada, temblaba como una hoja de papel y apretaba su puños con fuerza. No lucia para nada como las anteriores chicas que su hermano había llevado, las anteriores eran tímidas pero amables con curiosidad y dispuestas sin titubear. Vestían de forma impecable denotando que venían de alguna buena familia, solo hubieron dos que fueron de familiar de clase media.

Esta chica por el contrario se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que no pertenecía ni a la clase alta, ni a la media. El uniforme escolar no lo reconoció, blazer verde chillon, camisa de vestir blanca, falda tableada color café, medias del mismo tono que la falda y zapatos negros. No era alguien juzgador pero su uniforme completo estaba desgastado por el tiempo y sobraba decir que tenía enmendaduras.

Inmediatamente su ira se disparo.

El moño rojo atado a su cuello lo hizo enfurecer más, Itachi a veces hacia bromas pero nunca había llegado tan lejos como ahora. En definitiva esa chica no estaba ahí por voluntad propia, aquello no iba para nada con lo que él hacía, no era un maldito violador.

En cuanto la chica desapareció de su vista e Izumi también lo hizo, arqueo una ceja en dirección de su hermano mayor, él pareció no darse cuenta pero sabía perfectamente que lo hizo, sin embargo lo ignoro mientras hundía las manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Es hija de Kizashi.

Oh, aquel hombre. Su hermano no era alguien rencoroso, sin embargo, valoraba mucho la honestidad, la lealtad y la confianza. Kizashi había roto todo eso, trabajaba para alguno de sus hombres de Itachi, había pedido prestado dinero llorando para los estudios de su hija.

Quería pagar la hipoteca de su casa y muchas cosas más que no recuerda, el hombre parecía un buen tipo, había trabajado con ellos bastante tiempo y su hermano apoyaba las causas nobles. Comenzó a pagar de a poco por lo cual no hubo problema pero después, les robo. Aquello enfureció a su hermano, claro que también lo enfureció a él porque no había motivos para que hiciera eso.

—Su padre me la dio a cambio de todo el dinero que me debe.

Joder, ¿que clase de padre hacía eso? Cualquiera hubiese preferido pagar las consecuencias antes de que se llevaran a su hija, incluso si él hubiese pedido perdón suplicando por la vida de su hija, Itachi lo habría perdonado porque el dinero es lo de menos. Todo ese dinero era como quitarle un pelo a un gato para ellos que lo tenían todo, reconocía que él había pagado más por cualquiera de la chicas que habían pasado por su cama pero lo importante de todo esto ¿porque Itachi había aceptado?

—Hn, No somos unos malditos secuestradores Itachi— contestó. — tampoco somos traficantes de personas.

—Su padre no la quería— contestó simple. — ahora es tuya, has lo que quieras con ella. — se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida. — Y antes de que digas algo, investiga sobre ella. Y de nada.

Lo dejo con la palabra porque salió del sitio seguido por Kisame que sonrió con burla. Suspiro largamente dejándose caer en el sofá de nuevo. Podría dejarla libre para que continúe con su vida sin problema alguno, claro, sin regresar con su padre porque era más que obvio que no le importaba pero la curiosidad era grande. Tomo el celular de nuevo para realizar unas llamadas.

Itachi nunca hacía algo nada más por hacerlo, siempre había algo detrás pero a veces resultaba difícil. Solo fue cuestión de un par de horas para que recibiera la información que necesitaba, tomó su portátil y revisó el perfil de la chica.

Haruno Sakura, 17 años. Sonrió con ironía, era el día de su cumpleaños.

Reconocía que era una chica exótica, en su fotografía sonreía ampliamente dejando ver su dentadura blanca perfecta. Unos hoyuelos se mancaban en sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, grandes ojos verde jade brillando por la intensidad de su felicidad en ese momento y con generosas pestañas rizadas. Piel de porcelana y cabello rosa pálido largo, quizá ese era su mayor atractivo junto con sus ojos. Toda ella desprendía inocencia.

Estudiaba en el instituto Yuhi cursando el segundo grado, no lo conocía pero estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad. Trabajaba en un café de esos donde se vestían extraño, era buena estudiante con las mejores calificaciones y nada más, nada relevante en realidad, tenía una vida común.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando llegó a una serie de fotografías adjuntas.

En varias de ella salía con amigas o compañeros de clase pero hubo un par que llamo su atención, unas con un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. De inmediato lo reconoció, el hijo de Minato, contemplo la imagen por unos minutos donde él la tenía abrazada por los hombros y ella lo sujetaba por la cintura, ambos sonreían con... amor.

Uzumaki Naruto, a pesar de esa estupida peluca lo reconocía a la perfección.

Sabía de sobra lo mucho que Naruto disfrutaba de escaparse de sus guardias para ir a tontear por ahí en su intento por ser una persona normal, utilizaba todo tipo de disfraces para pasar desapercibido en la ciudad. Incluso una vez se vistió de mujer, quería salir sin ser atropellado por la multitud que solo lo alababa por ser hijo de Minato.

La chica no sabía en absoluto quien era Naruto.

Quizá tampoco le había dado su verdadero nombre para evitar que lo relacionara ¿Porque cuantas personas hay en el mundo que se llamen Naruto? Por eso mismo ella ni siquiera lo menciono, sonrió internamente por lo pequeño del mundo. Uzumaki se lo tenía muy bien escondido.

Él no estaba nada cerca de ser su amigo, se conocían desde pequeños y siempre había existido una rivalidad de parte de Naruto porque él siempre estaba muy ocupado como para seguirle el juego. Desde pequeño había sido tratado con mano dura por su padre mientras que Naruto solo se la pasaba jugando, disfrutando su niñez como debía de ser.

Siempre fue irritante, muy escandaloso para su gusto, le molestaba tan solo verlo con su estupidas sonrisa. Pero todo cambio cuando tenía 19 años, después de su largo camino de errores por fin se había redimido aceptando que lo único que sentía por Naruto era: Envidia. Por su padre amoroso, su familia unida, por su capacidad de sonreír ante cualquier adversidad. Por no rendirse ante nada, incluso con él.

Le había permitido ser su amigo como tanto espero el rubio, se juntaban en la universidad junto con su grupito de amigos, lo escuchaba parlotear sin parar, iba a su casa de visita de vez en cuando pero la mayoría del tiempo Naruto estaba en la suya. Le tenía confianza.

Entonces apareció ella, Yamanaka Ino.

Una chica preciosa amiga de la infancia de ambos, ella siempre profeso amor incondicional desde pequeña pero él por sus estupidos actos egoístas la había mandado al demonio una y otra vez negándose a aceptar lo que sentía. Ella nunca se rindió ni en los peores momentos pero se fue al extranjero por un año a estudiar.

Ino había cambiado físicamente pero también en su actitud, seguía siendo amable, tierna y con un bonita sonrisa cuando se dirigía a él pero ya no gritaba su amor a los cuatro vientos. Sabía que lo merecía por ser el cabron que había sido con ella, así que decidió acercarse de a poco.

Sin embargo, pronto se enteró de que Naruto y ella nunca habían perdido contacto, se habían vuelto más unidos, ella lo adoraba al grado de que sus ojos brillaban cuando lo veía. Quizá estaba exagerando pero lo que le molestó no fue eso, estaba dispuesto a aceptar que ella se enamoró del rubio por lo que compartían, aunque doliera lo aceptaría con resignación.

Pero ambos le mintieron cuando les preguntó.

Se lo pregunto varias veces, a Naruto más que a ella y la respuesta siempre fue la misma, una risita nerviosa, rascarse la nunca y "no se de que hablas teme". Un día simplemente Ino apareció contenta gritando a los cuatro vientos que eran novios, a pesar de que enfureció, cuando Naruto lo fue a buscar para darle una explicación solo le soltó un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo, le dio la espalda y se marchó.

No les dirigió la palabra nunca más, aquel pequeño lazo de amistad nunca existió.

Continuó con su vida dejando el trago amargo atrás, se enfocó en cosas que de verdad importaban como los negocios familiares. Al año se enteró de que habían terminado su relación, no le importo un carajo y ahora, la vida le brindaba la oportunidad de devolvérsela a Naruto, de causarle el mismo dolor que él sintió y estaba dudando en tomarla porque la chica era inocente. Maldición, solo lo intentaría, si no funcionaba...

—Matsuri.

La chica llegó como rayo hasta la sala, Matsuri era una chica delgada con cabello castaño corto por los hombros, rasgos aniñados y piel nívea. Muy alegre y entusiasta para su gusto pero su hermano la había conseguido asegurándole que era de confianza. No se había equivocado pues la chica a sus 20 años había resultado bastante útil. Ella junto con la ama de llaves se hacían cargo de toda la casa.

—Lleva a la chica a conocer la casa y explícale las reglas.

—Si Sasuke-sama.

—También explícale sobre la visita médica— agregó levantándose de su sitio para ir a su habitación. — Dile a Juugo que las escolte.

No espero respuesta, en el camino a su habitación llamo tanto a su doctor como a la ginecóloga que tenía para esos casos. Tenían que hacerle estudios para saber que estaba en perfecto estado de salud , Matsuri se haría cargo del resto.

No salió el resto del día para no encontrarse con ella e incomodarla, se dedicó a leer el nuevo contrato que Itachi redactó cuidadosamente, no había perdido el tiempo porque sabía su respuesta desde un principio. Había nuevos puntos incluidos y el tiempo decía indefinido pero sobre todo recalcaba que era por su voluntad, casi rio ante eso. También agregó nuevas cláusulas de confidencialidad.

Como bono extra también incluía que al finalizar todo esa situación, habría una beca esperándola en alguna buena universidad en el extranjero. Itachi no solo le estaba asegurando su libertad. Sino también un nuevo comienzo en algún otro lado lejos de ellos, era un trato justo ante sus ojos y algo que nunca le había ofrecido a alguien más.

Imprimió el documento y llamó a Juugo para que se lo llevara junto con órdenes de explicárselo cuidadosamente. Al cabo de dos horas estuvo de regreso con documento en mano, la firma y huellas dactilares de ella.

—Ella no quiere esto, Sasuke.

Tomó el papel de su mano resguardándolo en una carpeta negra.

—¿Entonces porque firmó?

—Debe creer que no tiene elección— contestó con calma, tratando de no ser imprudente. — porque ella no sabía a lo que te dedicas.

—Juugo— advirtió girándose hacia él. —Itachi la trajo, ella es un caso diferente.

Concluyó con tono duro sin dejar espacio a réplicas, titubeó un poco pero al final cedió dando media vuelta y saliendo de su habitación. No pensaba dar explicaciones sobre lo que pensaba hacer con ella, en parte porque aún no lo sabía y porque no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Por suerte era viernes, así que los siguientes dos días la dejo en calma, se la pasó en el trabajo o con su hermano arreglando más trabajo. Realizó deberes de la universidad y se ausentó lo más que pudo dejando claras instrucciones de que ella no podía salir por el momento a la calle, solo en la casa.

El domingo recibió los resultados de las pruebas realizadas a Sakura, todo estaba limpio. Así que lo decidió en ese momento, en la noche iría a verla, tentaría el terreno.

Si ella lloraba y le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, la dejaría.

No podía decir que no sentía curiosidad por ella porque tenía más interés que nunca antes, no había dejado de pensarla ni un solo instante desde que estaba en su casa. Tampoco dejaba de pensar en Naruto, la cara que pondría cuando lo supiera.

Ordenó que la prepararan para esa noche y también ordenó que le cortaran el cabello.

Recordaba vagamente que una de las cosas que atraían al rubio era el cabello largo de las mujeres, en el pasado alguien había mal interpretado la situación confundiendo las cosas. El rumor de que a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaban de cabello largo se esparció como pólvora, nuca se esforzó en desmentirlo porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Lo sentía por ella pero el cabello crece.

Se dio una larga ducha mientras evitaba pensar mucho sobre lo que tenía que hacer, salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, no se molestó en ponerse ropa interior debajo de la bata de baño de fino algodón negro. Seco algo su cabello y salió de su habitación hacia la de ella, al fondo del pasillo.

No se molestó en tocar porque era un hábito que no manejaba bien, ella se levantó como resorte de la cama quedándose completamente quieta como si el hecho de moverse le fuese a costar la vida. Cerró detrás suyo con calma, relajó su postura y se quedó a una distancia prudente, lo que menos quería era matarla de un susto.

El día que su hermano la trajo no se había tomado la molestia de verla a detalle, solo se había quedado con las fotos pero verla de cerca era realmente diferente. Su cabello se formaba en suaves ondas por encima de su hombros dándole un toque más rebelde, no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje y no lo necesitaba porque su piel se veía a simple vista suave e hidratada. Sus pestañas rizadas de forma natural acentuaban su mirada jade llena de temor ante lo desconocido.

Tenía unos labios rosas carnosos en forma de corazón que mordía ansiosamente por el nerviosismo, llevaba puesto solo un camisón de seda para dormir que se ajustaba a su delicada figura. Delgada pero con una cintura estrecha, caderas anchas con un generoso trasero y unas bonitas piernas a juego, pechos no tan grandes pero tampoco tan pequeños, firmes y redondos.

Regreso su mirada a sus ojos jade cuando se removió incómoda por su descarada mirada a su cuerpo, se acercó sin romper el contacto visual con paso seguro, firme. Era demasiado pequeña, le llevaba al menos cabeza y media de altura, tuvo que bajar su mirada para verla, se veía tan frágil.

—Lamentó lo que hizo mi padre, yo...

—¿Me pagadas todo el dinero?

—Puedo trabajar para usted, digo, de otra forma— susurro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. —Solo, por favor...

—Pero si no eh comenzado— murmuro del mismo modo terminando con la distancia que los separaba. Por instinto Sakura retrocedió hasta que chocó con el borde de la cama. — Hn, pronto estarás deseando más Sakura.

No dejo que contestara porque pego sus labios a los de ella, los saboreo deleitándose por lo dulces que sabían, no importo que odiara el dulce, sus labios estaban a otro nivel. Sakura no los movió, se quedó estática por unos segundos pero enseguida intentó zafarse, la sujetó de la cintura con su mano derecha impidiéndole hacerlo. Con su mano libre la sujetó de la nuca enterrando sus dedos de forma cuidadosa en su sedoso cabello, la mordió suavemente para hacer que abriera la boca y poder profundizar el beso.

Tenía la experiencia de su lado así que lo hizo de forma lenta para aturdirla lo suficiente y funcionó, jugueteó en su boca todo lo que quizo deleitándose con el delicioso sabor que recién descubría. Su cuerpo entero reaccionó ante tal acción haciendo que una parte en particular comenzara a despertar, se detuvo un momento por falta de aire pero enseguida lo retomó con suaves besos lentos, el sonido de sus bocas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Sakura había dejado de resistirse, ahora se aferraba con fuerza a su bata, sonrió para sus adentros pero no se confió del todo, la recostó con sumo cuidado en la cama tratando de no romper la atmósfera que había creado para ella. Estaba seguro de que Sakura se esperaba un bruto salvaje que la tomaría por la fuerza sin importarle nada, nunca esperaría que la tratara con tanta delicadeza.

No era la primera a la que trataba así pero si era la primera que lo tenía ansioso por hacérselo.

Se posicionó con cuidado encima de ella para no aplastarla, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma diferente a cómo las demás, todo su ser vibró cuando la sintió debajo suyo. Su corazón latió con fuerza pero lo ignoro concentrándose solamente en lo que estaba haciendo, metió sus manos debajo del camisón entrando en contacto con su piel, tal como lo imagino era tersa y suave.

Ella se erizo completa en cuanto sintió sus manos y aunque él lo ignoro, su piel también reaccionó ante la de ella como un imán atrayendo el metal. Subió hasta sus pechos sintiendo la perfecta forma redondeada de estos, sus pezones estaban efectos y firmes por la excitación.

—Ah..

Su voz cantaría sonó a gloria cuando se apartó de su boca para devorar uno de sus senos, succionó y beso tomándose su tiempo con cada uno mientras que ella jugueteaba con su cabello. La miro de reojo encontrándola con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de mero placer.

Hizo un camino de besos húmedos pasando por su abdomen plano hasta llegar a su vientre, no llevaba ropa interior lo cual le pareció grandioso, se desvió para besar sus muslos y se permitió morder suavemente haciendo que Sakura soltara una gemido un poco más duro.

Separó sus piernas un poco para poder acomodarse en su zona íntima, el olor de su sexo era completamente diferente pero no en el mal sentido, estaba bastante húmeda lo cual era perfecto. Comenzó su labor haciendo que se tensara un poco al principio pero en cuanto su lengua comenzó a hacerle maravillas incluso abrió más las piernas permitiéndole más acceso.

—¡U..Uchiha!

El tono cortado de deseo y extasís hizo que aquella parte en su entrepierna se pusiera más dura al grado de estarse volviendo doloroso. Pero valía la pena porque ella se había corrido mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas blancas. Se quitó la estorbosa bata y se encargó de quitarle a ella su camisón, quedó maravillado con su imagen desnuda sobre esa cama, los mechones rosas cubrían algo de su rostro rojo por la vergüenza y con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos del placer, su boca ligeramente entreabierta y su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza.

Joder, estaba volviéndolo loco y sin hacer nada.

Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo en que ya no podía esperar, siempre fue muy paciente al grado de hacerlas suplicar porque se los hiciera pero ahora parecía que quien fuera a suplicar era él. De nueva cuenta abrió sus piernas y se posicionó para hacerlo, su mente ya solo estaba concentrada en hacerlo, en llenarse del inquietante placer que ella le proporcionaba con solo verla.

Se acercó a su rostro para besarla de nuevo y que no fuera tan duro, con una de sus manos libres posicionó su pene en la cavidad de ella, completamente lista para recibirlo. Entonces se adentró con cuidado de no lastimarla, Sakura soltó un quejido leve.

No se detuvo porque eso solo empeoraba las cosas, solo se apartó de su rostro para verla pero en definitiva a ella no le estaba doliendo como se suponía que debía dolerle. Sabía que había mujeres que no sufrían tanto en su primera vez pero Sakura en definitiva no sentía dolor. La imagen de Naruto se materializó en su mente haciéndolo darse cuenta de la situación.

Sakura NO era Virgen.

La cara que puso lo delato porque ella se dio el lujo de sonreírle de forma cínica, sus ojos jade lo miraron con diversión, se estaba burlando de él por su reciente descubrimiento. Joder, se sentía como un estupido ¿como no se le ocurrió? Quizá porque el idiota de Naruto siempre fue de respetar mucho a las mujeres, nunca creyó que habría sido capaz. Que equivocado había estado.

—¿Sorprendido?— bisbiseo ella. — no sabes cómo agradezco que mi primera vez haya sido por amor, hizo menos difícil esto.

Trato de ocultar la melancolía en sus palabras finales pero a él no se le pasaba nada, de pronto se sintió furioso por tomarse tantas consideraciones con ella. Ahora con más deseo que nunca, haría que pagara esos tres millones por los que la habían dado a cambio.

—Hn, para nada— le sonrió de manera torcida. — eso facilita todo.

A Sakura se le borró la sonrisa del rostro pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar salió de ella, la sujetó hábilmente y la colocó en cuatro sobre la cama. Sujetó sus caderas con firmeza adentrándose de una sola estocada, ella gimió en una mezcla de dolor y placer e instintivamente arqueó su espalda aún más.

Comenzó a moverse lento subiendo el ritmo de a poco, Sakura se aferró con ambas manos al borde del colchón arrugando las sábanas con toda su fuerza, pegó su pecho completamente a la cama elevando más su trasero haciéndolos sentir más placer a ambos.

—Ah... aaahh.. Uch...

—Eres tan estrecha Haruno.

Lo era, sus paredes lo envolvían de una forma gloriosa y la posición en la que la tenía aumentaba el placer aún más, solo bastaron unas estocadas más para hacerla llegar.

—¡Santo cielo!— Sakura grito tan fuerte que probablemente la escucharon en toda la casa pero no le importo. — que...yo... no...

Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido probablemente arrepintiéndose por lo que estaba pasando pero no pensaba darle tiempo a pensar más, ella se había corrido pero él no. Tenía buena resistencia como buen maestro que era en eso, la sujetó con firmeza de nuevo, era muy ligera lo cual le facilitaba hacerlo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama colocándola a horcajadas encima suyo.

Por inercia lo abrazo del cuello para no caer, colocó de nueva cuenta a su amigo en la entrada de ella, sujetándola de las caderas entró de nueva cuenta. Sakura se arqueó de nuevo echando la cabeza hacia arriba, sonrió con arrogancia al verla disfrutando completamente rendida al placer, cuando todo esto terminara se arrepentiría de ello pero por ahora no importaba.

Comenzó a moverse de nuevo mientras su boca se jugueteaba con los pezones de ella, subió por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, la beso de forma apasionada, frenética por tanto placer que corría entre ambos, ella correspondió el beso sin titubear mientras jugaba de forma desesperada con sus cabellos. Incluso llegó a jalarlo un poco pero no le tomó importancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella comenzó a mover sus caderas siguiéndole el ritmo y por ende aumentó el placer de ambos a un grado fuera de lo racional, joder, esa chiquilla lo estaba volviendo loco.

— Eso es, córrete para mi Sakura.

Jadeo cuando se lo dijo pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, Sakura se aferró más a él como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo y elevó ligeramente las caderas, su cuerpo se tensó y supo que estaba cerca. Aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, entraba y salía, entraba y salía, una y otra vez de forma frenética con ella siguiéndole el rito perfectamente, sabia como moverse llenándolo completamente de placer, llevándolo al clímax total.

Cuando su cuerpo también se tensó supo que al igual que ella estaba cerca, la agarró con más fuerza de las caderas y la beso para acallar el gruñido del orgasmo, ella jadeó un poco pero intensificó el beso, ni siquiera sintió cuando ella arañó su espalda.

Habían llegado juntos.

Sus respiraciones agitadas inundaban el lugar, sus cuerpos bañados en una fina capa de sudor pero aún así el aroma de ella era exquisito, escondió su rostro en su cabello rosa disfrutando del aroma de su shampoo, uno que nunca había olido en todo ese tiempo. Una mezcla extraña que no sabía reconocer bien pero que le agradaba, suave, fresca, exquisita y muy embriagante.

Espero a que su respiración se regulara para quitársela de encima con tranquilidad, la cargo hasta el tocador donde la puso de pie con las manos sobre el mueble dejándola de frente al espejo, le abrió las piernas con una de sus rodillas y besó su espalda recorriendo su espina dorsal.

—¡¿Ot.. otra vez?!

Le sonrió con arrogancia. — Hmmp.

Lo hizo con ella una vez más y después la dejó sobre la cama donde se quedó dormida casi al instante, no la molestó más, le echó una sábana encima, fue por su celular y regreso para tomarle una foto dormida. Se tomó el tiempo para escanear su habitación, una pequeña caja en el buró llamó su atención, la tomó abriéndola en el instante.

Un collar de oro con un fino dije en forma de pétalo de flor de cerezo reposaba adentro junto con un pequeño papel con la inscripción de "Feliz cumpleaños". Naruto era tan ridículo, tomó el collar y dejó la caja vacía sobre el buró.

Abandono su habitación para ir a la suya en busca de descanso también, Haruno Sakura lo había llevado a otro nivel con su reciente encuentro, sonrió ligeramente cuando vio las marcas de sus uñas en su espalda, nunca nadie lo había arañado.

Siempre era él quien las guiaba en todo haciéndolas disfrutar hasta el más mínimo detalle pero ella llevada por el deseo había sucumbido por completo sacando a flote sus habilidades para disfrutar más. Maldición, lo había llevado a tener una de sus mejores noches pero de algún lado había sacado todas esas habilidades.

Y Naruto era la única respuesta a eso.

Aunque ahora eso le importaba un bledo, al igual que el hecho de que no fuera Virgen porque no la quería para novia o casarse con ella, estaba años luz de eso, se dio cuenta que había decidido desde un principio regresarle todo el daño a Naruto sin consideración alguna. Ella le había facilitado las cosas cediendo ante él, lo cual significaba que no amaba tanto al rubio como creía.

Pudo haberle suplicado, gritado que tenía un novio al que amaba y que no quería hacerle eso, pudo haber dicho el nombre del rubio en cualquier instante. Pudo haber hecho muchas cosas y él la habría dejado, enserio que la habría liberado en menos de una semana si no cedía pero no, ella se rindió convirtiéndose en el verdugo de Naruto.

Claro que ella también sufriría pero no tanto porque al final tenía un pase esperándola para largarse lejos de aquí y comenzar de nuevo, quizá trataría de enmendar sus errores pero eso era algo que a él ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, por ahora solo la quería para sus propósitos y podía divertirse mucho en el proceso.

Tomó el celular desechable que había comprado con antelación, pasó la imagen de Sakura dormida e ingresó el número de Naruto.

_**Deberías ponerle más atención. **_

Presionó enviar y no espero respuesta, apago el celular y se lo entrego a uno de sus hombres para que se deshiciera del aparato. Él no era como Naruto, él era mucho más sádico y descarado, disfrutaría de torturarlo un poco. Hablaría con Sakura para obligarla a terminar su relación con él, aunque después de aquella foto dudaba que quedara algo.

Se recostó en su cama dispuesto a disfrutar del placentero sueño, ya tenía listo su siguiente movimiento: su aparición en público juntos, Naruto vería por quien lo había dejado ella. Con ese pensamiento viajando en su mente se quedó **dormido. **

_**N/a: Todo es meramente ficticio. **_


End file.
